This project is a study of compliance to hypertension care, where the outreach, but not the medical care, is provided through the work setting. The target population is the 10,000 employees of the Lockheed Missiles and Space Company in Sunnyvale, California who also belong to the Kaiser Health Plan. Over a period of three years most of these employees will be screened and referred to care if indicated by their blood pressure levels. The study aims to define the natural history of hypertension care compliance in this setting, to identify psychosocial variables that predict compliance and non-compliance, and to evaluate the effect of a set of multi-factorial compliance interventions. The compliance interventions are to be applied sequentially in relationship to need. Data from the natural history phase of the project are now being analyzed, and the intervention phase of the project is beginning in the current year.